


Escondite

by Kithas



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Cliffhangers, Creepypasta, Demonic Possession, Demons, Escondite, Gen, Hide and Seek, Plot Twists, Ritual, Spirits, spiritism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: María tenía un corderito de peluche, pero también tenía muchos problemas, y cuando vio las instrucciones para aquel ritual de infocación en un sitio de Internet, supo que tenía que completarlo.





	Escondite

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mary Had a little lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462436) by [Kithas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas)



El cuchillo hizo un sonido de rasgado, al salir del peluche y terminar de abrirlo en canal. María miró su querido corderito de terciopelo, que estaba con ella desde hacía tanto tiempo. Yacía allí, abierto, con las tripas de felpa a medio salir. Él cumpliría su cometido. Lo llenó de arroz, y a continuación, metió dentro unos cuantos cabellos cortados previamente. Luego, según decía en las instrucciones, lo cerró, y dejó la costura escarlata donde había estado el pecho del peluche.  
"Muy bien, Dolly", dijo la adolescente, acariciando la figura con cariño. A continuación, desvió la mirada, en dirección hacia las hojas de papel en las que había impreso las instrucciones. Bajo un epígrafe de  _"No hacer bajo ningún concepto"_ , se encontraban todos y cada uno de los pasos de los que se componía el ritual.  
Suspiró, mirando al muñeco. Siempre le había gustado. Le había dado apoyo durante los momentos duros, y ahora... Ahora parecía ser el momento para el que había nacido. Cuando había visto aquellas instrucciones, en un lugar oscuro de la Red, había sabido que debía ponerlas en marcha.  
Le había llevado tiempo decidirse. Era algo peligroso, con lo que no había que jugar. Pero debía hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que era la única forma de quedarse tranquila. Desde que lo había leído, había sabido que al final lo pondría en práctica.  
También había tenido que encontrar el momento: Debía estar sola cuando iniciase el ritual, y si quería obtener resultados, debía cronometrar las cosas muy bien. Si su "padre", Juan, la descubría antes de que hubiera podido acabar, todo se habría ido al garete. Pero al fin lo había conseguido. Un sábado, por la noche, en la que Juan había salido al bar, como siempre hacía. Un sábado en el que, por fin, María había logrado comprar a escondidas todos los materiales que necesitaba:  
El arroz, el hilo rojo, el cabello, el cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina, el escondite en su habitación, y la bañera llena de agua. Lo más difícil había sido el muñeco. Iba a profanar su querido Dolly, pero sabía que esa era la única manera; No había elección. Si no fuera Dolly, el ritual no sería tan efectivo. Y ella quería que fuera efectivo. Necesitaba que fuera efectivo.

"Las tres de la mañana", dijo en un susurro, mirando el reloj de pulsera. Se aclaró la garganta, y miró al corderito, con ojos de botón y una línea roja en el pecho. "Ahora la llevo yo", le dijo al muñeco. "Me toca pillar", repitió. "Yo, María, soy la primera que pilla". No sabía cómo hacerlo, así que utilizó las tres expresiones, asegurándose de incluir su nombre.  
Había comenzado. Con las manos tratando de no temblar, nerviosa, se lo llevó al baño, sintiendo el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el apartamento. Era tan hermoso el silencio... Normalmente le gustaba escucharlo, pero hoy presagiaba tormenta.  
Una vez el cordero estuvo flotando en el agua, María se alejó, con el cuchillo de cocina aún en su mano. Sintió un escalofrío al verlo allí, y apagó la luz del baño. Una a una, fue apagando todas las luces de la casa. Eso era importante. Incluso los pilotos automáticos desaparecían, uno tras otro, y finalmente, sólo quedó ella, con una linterna, dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
Era la localización más segura que conocía. La que más veces había usado para esconderse, y en la que más confiaba. El siguiente paso era sencillo, pero a la vez... "Ahora es cuando todo comienza", se dijo, tragando saliva. Debía ser determinada, o todo aquello podría acabar muy mal. Miró la hoja, el mensaje de precaución, las medidas sobre cómo terminar el ritual de invocación de espectros, y suspiró. Con un dedo en el mando, encendió la televisión.  
Una serie de aventuras apareció en la pantalla, con la alegre melodía resonando en la casa vacía. En la penumbra, la melodía tenía un aire lóbrego. María la miró durante unos instantes, y luego cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza el cuchillo y contando hasta diez.  
"Una vez contado hasta 10 con los ojos cerrados", rezaban las instrucciones, "Hay que volver al baño"

Y ahora, el ambiente había cambiado. María nunca había fardado de tener ningún tipo de percepción extrasensorial, pero el cambio era evidente. El silencio tranquilizador de antes, silencio de "es demasiado tarde", se había convertido en un silencio de "no estás sola aquí". Notando erizarse el vello de los brazos, entró en el baño, donde el muñeco yacía flotando, encarado hacia ella. Tragó saliva, forzándose a acercarse. Algo le daba mala espina.  
Pero aquello era lo que debía ocurrir, ¿No? Debía haber "alguien" en aquel momento. Aquella sensación era lo que debía ocurrir. ¿O tal vez sería cosa suya? Sabía que la sugestión era importante, que la gente podría formarse impresiones subconscientemente. Pero ahora no era el momento de divagar.  
Ahora era el momento de agarrar a Dolly, y apuñalarlo con fuerza con el cuchillo. "¡Te pillé, Dolly!", gritó María, notando el cuchillo rasgar de nuevo la tela suave, y el arroz escapar del relleno. "¡Ahora es tu turno!". Lo colocó en la encimera, dejando junto a él el cuchillo, y salió corriendo.  
Era el momento importante: Entrando de golpe en su habitación, se acurrucó debajo del escritorio, cerrando la puerta de golpe y protegiéndose con la silla, mientras observaba el brillo del televisor parpadear frente a ella. Y, efectivamente, había comenzado a parpadear: Sin un patrón fijo, sin ser parpadeos rápidos, Simplemente la imagen iba y volvía como si hubiera interferencias.  
No había imágenes enloquecedoras, ni mensajes que no deberían estar allí. No era algo impresionante, sino algo que podría haber achacado a un fallo del satélite de no haber sabido la locura que acababa de hacer. Pasó la mano por las instrucciones impresas, que se sabía de memoria.  _"El escondite unipersonal es un ritual para contactar con los muertos"_. Y eso había hecho. Había abierto una puerta a otro mundo, ofreciéndoles el sacrificio de su apreciado peluche a los espectros del Más Allá, y los había retado.

Y ahora, esperaba. Acurrucada en la seguridad de su habitación, se entretuvo durante la espera observando la serie que estaban poniendo en la televisión, cuyos subtítulos informaban a María del argumento. Algo sobre unos niños magos que luchaban contra el mal: Una niña japonesa que tenía un demonio en su interior, un asesino chino y la líder del grupo, una niña que podía controlar los espíritus. Aquello le hizo mucha gracia, ya que, en cierto modo, se sentía identificada con ella. Si fuera un poco más impulsiva, un poco más lanzada...  
Por el rabillo del ojo observaba la oscuridad de su habitación, atenta a cualquier cambio, pero no había ningún sonido, ni en su habitación ni en el resto de la casa. "Supongo que los fantasmas no necesitan pisar como todos los demás...", pensó María. O tal vez, como pensaba una parte de su mente, el peluche seguiría allí. En el baño, roto y sin moverse. Porque los peluches no se mueven.  
Pero, de todas formas, María no se movió. Se quedó sentada, allí, observando el capítulo de la serie, pretendiendo que no veía los parpadeos. Pretendiendo no darse cuenta de la distorsión del audio. Se estaba jugando mucho. Más le valía que funcionase.

Y al final, cuando el capítulo ya estaba prácticamente acabando, ocurrió. La puerta se abrió.  
"¿María?", preguntó una voz, desde el vestíbulo. "¿María? ¿Estás ahí, pequeñaja?" Los pasos se movieron hacia la cocina, mientras María se mantenía tan escondida como podía. La tele en silencio, la casa a oscuras. "Maldita sea... Esa mocosa se ha ido a la cama sin dejarme siquiera la cena. Será cabrona..." A continuación, un breve silencio, y luego el sonido de un vaso de cristal haciéndose añicos. "¡Me cago en todo, qué susto me has dado!", oyó decir a su padrastro, con más vacilación en la voz de la que admitiría. "¿Quién coño te ha puesto ahí? ¿Has sido tú, María?".  
La muchacha notó como si fuera muy rápido y sacara la cabeza por la ventana. La adrenalina fue bombeada por todo su cuerpo, y en aquellos breves instantes de silencio, se dio cuenta de que, a la hora de la verdad, su ritual había funcionado. "¿Qué demonios...? ¡Eh! ¡EH!" Podía imaginarse a su padrastro retrocediendo, pero no podía imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella cocina. No podía esperarse el sonido.  
Un sonido blando, como de cuando preparas la carne para cocinarla. Un sonido de un cuchillo clavándose en algo blando, seguido de un grito helador. Un grito de terror, de agonía. De la vida escapándose del pecho de un hombre. Juan la llamaba a gritos. Pedía ayuda, y sus palabras se mezclaban con los borbotones y los gargajos de sangre que seguramente le saldrían por la garganta. Fue un momento en el que María se sintió en trance. Allí, bajo su escritorio, escondiéndose de un espíritu. Pero su padrastro no lo sabía, y había llegado a casa en el momento equivocado. Lo había hecho cuando un espectro asesino estaba poseyendo el peluche de su hija adolescente, y había sufrido las consecuencias.

La joven esperó a estar segura de que no había más sonidos después de eso, y a continuación, se permitió salir lentamente de su escondrijo. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba cuando tomó la taza llena de agua salada que debería exorcizar al espíritu, y se forzó a respirar más calmada. El espectro se había cobrado ya su víctima. Había sido terrible, había sido una desgracia. Pero, por suerte para ella, ya había terminado.  
Salió cautelosamente de su habitación, atenta a cualquier tipo de movimiento en los pasillos, Se movió arrastrando los calcetines y tratando de ser lo más discreta y sigilosa posible. Lo último que necesitaba era que el espectro se hubiera quedado con hambre. Pero, por suerte para ella, el camino del pasillo al comedor estaba vacío cuando encendió la luz, y María se encontró, allí, el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, con el cuchillo en medio de un charco de sangre en su pecho.  
Sintió un escalofrío al verlo allí, convertido en una mera cosa. Le dio un golpecito en el pie, pero estaba más que muerto. No era más que un saco de carne. Algo que no merecía dignidad ni respeto. Como no lo había merecido nunca. "Muérete", le dijo María con desprecio. "Muérete como mataste a mamá. Cuando se casó contigo, se volvió loca... ¡Tú la enloqueciste! ¡Mereces morir por haberla dejado morir así"  
Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía, el muy cabrón. Se alegraba de haber concebido aquel plan, aquel juego macabro que terminaría con la muerte de su padrastro. Lo había coordinado tan bien... Ahora mismo, su alma estaría de camino al infierno, de la mano del demonio que lo había asesinado. Al pensar en su mano, algo le llamó la atención: Era la mano de Juan, en la que había una cerveza sin abrir.

Aquello le recordó a María un detalle pequeño pero muy crucial: Su padre estaba en la cocina cuando se había encontrado con el demonio. Sintió un escalofrío, y vio el salón a su alrededor.  
Tragando saliva, se irguió, de nuevo, y lentamente se volvió hacia la puerta.  
Allí, lo que había sido el peluche de un corderito, permanecía de pie, empuñando un segundo cuchillo, con una sustancia negra supurando del corte que le había hecho María.  
_"¡Te pillé!"_

De la sorpresa, la taza con el agua salada cayó al suelo, derramándose y haciéndose añicos.


End file.
